


The Man I Used To Be

by Candyoranges



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Founders Day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyoranges/pseuds/Candyoranges
Summary: After returning from 1947 with the rest of their little time travel group, Zane finds that the new future feels a lot more like his recent past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We all know the problems Jo faced after the time travel incident, but what if her and Zane’s roles had been reversed?

After seeing the changes to the statue of Archimedes that their little trip to the past had wrought, Zane split off from the rest of the group. As Carter and Blake checked up on their kids, and Fargo and Henry went to see how their lives had been effected, Zane had only one thing, or person rather, on his mind: Jo. _Had he proposed yet in this alternate timeline? Had_ this _Jo said yes? Had he gotten off his duff even sooner so that they were already married?_

With all these possibilities floating around in his mind, Zane made a beeline for the sheriff’s office. Opening the door with what he hoped was a suave swagger, the scientist deflated when he saw Fargo’s AI sitting behind the desk wearing the deputy’s star. Suddenly apprehensive, Zane felt worse imaginings begin to pop into his head.

_Shit, did Jo even live in Eureka? Did she even_ exist _in this universe?!_

“What seems to be the problem, Mr. Donovan?” Sheriff...no, _Deputy_ Andy’s question drew him out of his swirling thoughts.

“Uh, nothing, I’m good.” 

Backing out of the door, Zane realized that there was a small part of himself that was freaking out. Hijacking a car that may or may not have been his (new timeline, right?), he decided to head to G.D. for more information. He must work there since Andy recognized him, and that clearance would hopefully give him enough access to hack whatever records he needed to figure out what had happened in the life of his alter ego. _(And what had happened to Jo.)_

Zane was in the midst of breaking into an empty lab (figuring it was easier than trying to deduce which one was his), when he heard her voice – her unfortunately _suspicious_ voice.

“Donovan! What are you up to now?” 

Jo was wearing a sexy, black suit-jacket rather than a tan uniform, but it was still clearly his Jo Lupo. Apparently she worked security at G.D. in this universe instead of being stuck as Carter’s deputy – a promotion she undoubtedly loved. Zane took a second to eye her appreciatively, (albeit a very quick second since he knew she could probably still break him in half). _Damn, he was glad to see her after his earlier almost-panic._

Lamentably, she seemed to be glaring at him – and not in the affectionate way where she acted all stern, but softened up after a little groveling. 

“Hey, JoJo.”

She just narrowed her eyes at him, unimpressed. “Don’t call me that, Donovan! And if I find out you’ve let all the lab monkeys out of Section 2 again, I’m having Carter throw you in his cell for a full two weeks this time.”

Hehe, as hilarious as that would be, that was the sort of thing Zane might have done two years ago before he’d wised up and started living _up_ to people’s expectations. He had a sinking feeling that his alter-ego hadn’t figured that out yet. Zane wondered what had happened differently in this universe. Had this Carter and Jo not given other!him that chance to prove himself? Had other!him simply ignored that chance?

After being forcibly escorted back to his lab (which at least he found the answer to that question), Zane contemplated the new mess that was his life. When Jo had walked away from his proposal without giving him an answer, he thought that the day couldn’t get any worse (well, other than if she came back with a no.) But this was Eureka; things could always get worse. Now he’d not only lost his girlfriend, but he was probably back to acting like the town fuck-up while he was at it. And he couldn’t even change overnight and start trying to win back Jo and act more mature without people thinking he’d been bodysnatched or something. He was suddenly and unexpectedly glad that he wasn’t the only time-traveler. Carter may not be his biggest fan, but he’d probably cut him more slack than the Carter here would have. Same thing with Dr. Blake, assuming she was even still head of G.D. here. 

Just earlier that morning he had felt like _finally_ everything was going right in his life. He was head-over-heels for an amazing woman and had been ready to make official the most serious non-familial relationship of his life. (Because commitment suddenly hadn’t been so scary when he no longer wanted anyone else.) Professionally, he had been leading projects at G.D. that other scientists would have killed to be involved with, and he’d been trusted enough to be given mostly free reign. He had even had some of the Tesla interns looking up to him for advice (which had been both weird and awesome). 

Zane inhaled deeply. There was no use crying over spilt milk as his Nana always used to say. He was stuck in this timeline now, and there was no going back to his old Jo or his old position.

Right then, so time to get to work. First things first, [1] research what had changed (for everyone else as well as himself), [2] make sure none of their group got them caught out by the D.O.D. and arrested (i.e. keep an eye on Fargo and maybe Carter), and [3] start showing the town (and Jo) the new and improved Zane Donovan.

_Ugh_ , the next few weeks were going to be hell. 

Although, this would be his last chance to prank G.D. before having to act responsibly...


End file.
